Celebi
|-|Celebi= |-|Shiny Celebi= Character Synopsis Celebi 'is a Psychic/Grass-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It's said that Celebi wonders across time as guardian of the forest and that them appearing is a sight on a good future. Whenever Celebi passes an area, it's also said that trees and grass flourish. Despite living in forests as its guardian, Celebi only shows itself in areas and times of peace. It has been regarded that as long as Celebi are seen throughout the world, a prosperous and bright future is still in store for the Pokémon World. As shown in SM125 it can sense if something is a temporal anomaly in their current timeline and will bring them back to their original timeline. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 6-B Verse: 'Pokemon '''Name: '''Celebi '''Gender: '''Varies. Celebi mostly gets treated as a female in various medias '''Age: '''Decades old, as they have been time traveling for this long '''Classification: '''Psychic/Grass Type Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Time Traveler, Voice of the Forest '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel (Regularly traverses through Time and Space to different eras), Time Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Passively sprouts plants whenever it enters an area. Also has this via Seed Bomb, which sprouts a seed that explodes), Life-Force Absorption (Leech Seed is capable of drawing the life essence from opponents, whilst healing the user), Precognition (Via Future Sight; This ability can also bypass shields and precognition, confusion, sleep, and paralysis inducement, potential burn and freeze Inducement, and can cause the Wait pseudo-status condition), Air Manipulation (Leaf Storm causes a massive storm that also summons razor sharp leaves), Mind Manipulation (Confusion will cause opponents to become confused and unable to attack), Healing (Recover, Healing Wish and Healing Block, of which all heal the users), Death Manipulation (Perish Song will instantly kill those who hear the song), Sleep Manipulation (Through Snore, Celebi can put opponents to sleep), Earth Manipulation (Earth Power and Stealth Rock involves manipulation over Earth and rocks), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Magic Room creates a pocket dimension that makes opponents lose their items. Wonder Room has a similar effect), Shockwave Creation (Through Shockwave), Water Manipulation (Water Pulse involve the projection of water in an offensive manner), Barrier Creation (Magic Coat creates a barrier), Self Destruction (Can explode themselves with Last Restort), Purification (When called with a time flute, Celebi will instantly purify any Shadow Pokemon), Can nullify any type of healing/regeneration (Effective up to Mid-High regeneration). Resistance to Telepathy/Psychic Powers and Martial Arts (Psychic Types can resist other Psychic abilities. In addition, they resist fighting) and Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Grass Types resist water, electricity, grass, and ground) 'Destructive Ability: Small Country Level '(Defeated Suicune, whom themselves are slighty comparable to Lugia, who caused 40-day storms by flapping its wings. Vastly superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) Striking Ability: Small Country Class '(Harmed Suicune, who is capable of surviving blows from other Legendary Dogs) 'Durability: Small Country Level '(Can survive attacks from Suicune) 'Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with its attack and abilities. Multiversal+ with time travel 'Intelligence: High '''(Has knowledge from the future) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to Fire, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Poison, and Flying Type moves and takes exceptional damage from Bug Type moves. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Ability' *'Natural Cure:' Celebi will be naturally cleansed of its status effects after withdrawing from combat for a short period of time. 'Moves' *'Ancient Power:' Celebi uses an ancient technique to attack its foes with flying rocks, which has a chance of boosting all of its parameters significantly. *'Confusion:' Celebi attacks its foe with a burst of telekinetic energy or by tossing its opponent around with telekinesis. It also acts similarly to Psychic. *'Future Sight:' Celebi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own attack into the future, striking the target while ignoring forcefields and defensive bonuses. *'Heal Bell:' Celebi uses a magical chime to cleanse itself and its allies of status effects like poison and paralysis. *'Heal Block:' Celebi temporarily nullifies its opponent's ability to regenerate or use self-targeted healing. However, draining effects will still work to full effect but simply won't heal the opponent. *'Leaf Storm:' Celebi unleashes a massive flurry of leaves and wind to bombard the opponent, dealing heavy damage at the cost of lowering Celebi's power for the rest of the fight. *'Leech Seed:' Celebi releases a flurry of seeds that latch onto and grow on an opponent's body, draining their life energy to restore Celebi's own. *'Magical Leaf:' Celebi bombards its foe with magically enchanted leaves that are guaranteed to strike their target as they home in on it. *'Perish Song:' Celebi sings a malevolent melody that causes both it and all targets target to faint shortly after hearing it. *'Recover:' Celebi rapidly heals its own wounds with psychic energy. *'Safeguard:' Celebi erects a forcefield that nullifies any status effects, such as poison, paralysis, and sleep inducement, targeted at it or its allies. In the anime, Safeguard could also deflect incoming attacks. *'Psychic:' Celebi uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Natural Gift:' Celebi attacks by drawing power from its held berry. Its type and power depend on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. *'Healing Wish:' Celebi fully heals one of its allies and cures them of any status conditions they may have. This knocks Celebi out however. *'Baton Pass:' Celebi swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it has received to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Time Traveler Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Guardian Category:Movies Category:Races Category:Plant Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorbers Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6